


Midnight

by lonewhiterose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewhiterose/pseuds/lonewhiterose
Summary: Harry disappears at midnight, every night. Where is he sneaking off to?Featuring Clueless!Hermione, Accepting!Ron and really nosy friends.





	

Disclaimer: All characters, rooms and magical objects belong to JKR. I make no money from this.

-

MIDNIGHT

-

Harry peered around the corner, plastering his body against the wall in case someone was wandering the halls tonight, same as himself. He couldn’t be caught. Timing was everything.

~*~

Ron flopped onto the Gryffindor couch, sprawling comfortably and sighing. He watched Hermione take her seat in the chair to his right, and they gave each other questioning glances. 

“Where has Harry run off to?” Hermione asked Ron.

Ron sighed. “I’ve been wondering the same thing for the last two weeks.”

Hermione wrinkled her nose at that. “He’s been sneaking out every night for the last two weeks?”

Ron nodded and then leaned his head back on the couch, closing his eyes.

~*~

With his back still flattened against the wall, Harry snaked his way through the dark and deserted halls of Hogwarts, squinting through his glasses for any signs of life. His feet were completely silent and he had mastered the art of breathing quieter than a mouse. He glanced up at one of the many clocks on the walls and quickened his pace. It was 11:57 P.M. 

~*~

Hermione sprang to her feet. “Ron! Why didn’t you tell me this?”

Ron’s eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. “Sshhh!! You’re going to wake everyone!” he whispered. 

Hermione plopped back onto the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. “Well? Have you even asked him about it?”

“Umm…I tried once. He got angry and told me to mind my own business.” Ron’s eyebrows furrowed in a frown.

“Oh that’s very curious. What do you think he’s doing?” Hermione perked up and suddenly looked interested.

“To be honest, I haven’t the slightest idea. It all seems a bit dodgy though, doesn’t it?” He hadn’t really intended the question for Hermione, more of a thought to be had.

~*~

Harry stood in front of a blank wall, stoic and determined. He squeezed his eyes shut, and only seconds later, when he opened them again, he was staring at a tall black door. He grabbed the handle and pushed his way inside the Room of Requirement. 

~*~

“Yes…dodgy,” muttered Hermione. She looked at Ron intently. “Do you think he’s got a girlfriend?”

Ron laughed quietly. “Harry? No! We’re best mates! He’d tell me if he had a girlfriend, trust me.”

Hermione’s face dipped back into confusion and frustration. “He obviously doesn’t tell you everything, though.”

Ron frowned. “I suppose you’re right… Merlin, what on earth could he be up to?” he whispered to himself.

“Have you seen him when he’s gotten back? Has he ever looked…I don’t know, different?” Hermione sounded confident that there was something Ron was missing.

~*~

Harry stood in the almost-empty room, glancing from side to side, waiting. Tonight’s setting was mostly the same as the other nights. A couch and two chairs, all of black leather, sat in the middle of the room, a few lit lamps scattered around. There was a small eating area in one corner of the room, complete with a mini fridge and a sink. The other corner of the room was dark. Harry made his way to one of the leather recliners and sat down. 

~*~

Ron stared at Hermione for a second before a look of comprehension settled on his face. “Oh! Mostly I don’t stay up to wait around, he’s usually gone for more than an hour and I get tired. But there was one time he came back awfully late, and he made a ruckus trying to find his bed. For a second, when he was standing near the window, I thought I saw blood on his mouth.”

Hermione started, lightly smacking Ron’s arm. “And you didn’t think to ask him about it?”

Ron looked at the floor. “I’d forgotten by the morning…”

Hermione buried her face in her hands. “Ronald Weasley! This is important!” She sighed loudly.

“I’m sorry! What would I have said anyway? ‘Hey, Harry, I think I saw blood on your face last night. Want to tell me about that?’” Ron made a face. “I mean, come on, Hermione, that sounds ridiculous!”

~*~

A pair of pale hands snaked their way over Harry’s chest, and Harry felt a pressure on the top of his head. He smiled and ghosted his hand over the pale arms, leaving a trail of gooseflesh. He tugged the arms away from his body and stood up, grasping one of the hands and holding it tightly. He turned around and was very pleased with the sight in front of him. His eyes trailed from the black, shined shoes, up to the black dress slacks, even farther up to the white Oxford, and green and silver tie, and over the beautiful pale face and blond hair that parted on one side, leaving some strands to fall over stormy grey eyes.

~*~

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You could’ve just asked him if he was okay!”

Ron looked at her nervously. “You don’t think he’s sneaking off to…fight someone?”

Hermione creased her eyebrows. “Harry isn’t that stupid.”

Ron slouched back on the couch. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Even so, I’m going to wait up for him tonight.”

Hermione settled deeper into the chair. “I’ll stay with you. We can ask him together.”

Ron looked over at Hermione and smiled at her. “We could always snog if we get bored.”

~*~

Harry reached out and ran his fingers through Malfoy’s hair, trailing his thumb over the other boy’s flushed lips. Draco’s eyes closed briefly as he parted his lips and sighed at Harry’s touch. Before Draco could even open his eyes again, Harry had walked around the recliner and grabbed him by the necktie, pressing the line of their bodies together tightly. Harry leaned in and crushed his mouth to Draco’s, plunging his tongue inside and causing the other boy to moan quietly against his teeth. They moved their mouths together slowly, and Harry tugged impatiently at Draco’s tie, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. Malfoy snatched a handful of Harry’s hair and yanked his head back, licking a wet line up Harry’s neck and over his chin, landing back at his mouth and kissing him hard. Harry whimpered and pressed his hips into Malfoy’s. 

~*~

Hermione grabbed a pillow from the chair and threw it at Ron. It hit him square in the face. “Oh, shut up, Ron!”

Ron only stared at her. “I wasn’t joking…” he mumbled to himself. He crossed his arms and lay back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. 

“OH!” Hermione practically screamed.

Ron jumped up, his hands balled into fists. “What? What is it?”

Hermione’s eyes were lit with excitement. “Where does Harry keep that Marauder’s Map? I bet we could find out where he is!”

Ron grinned at her. “Excellent! I think it’s in his trunk. I’ll run and get it!” Ron sprinted up the stairs to the boys' rooms. 

~*~

Draco tugged Harry’s trousers off, throwing them haphazardly over his shoulder. Harry pushed Draco to the ground, not at all being gentle anymore. He pinned both of Malfoy’s wrists to the floor, and ground his naked cock against the Slytherin’s own erection. They were panting heavily in each other’s faces, and their eyes stayed glued together while their hips rocked forward and back in unison. Draco frantically turned his face to the side, gritting his teeth together. 

“Damnit, Potter, just fuck me already.” He nearly shouted at Harry.

~*~

After some digging around, Ron finally emerged back in the common room with the Marauder’s Map. He handed it to Hermione with a smirk on his face. 

Hermione pulled out her wand and said, “ _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._ ”

The map of Hogwarts was suddenly visible, and Ron noticed Filch wandering on the first floor with Mrs. Norris. 

They searched the map desperately, double-checked fifteen times over before sighing angrily and admitting defeat. There was no sign of Harry Potter at all. 

~*~

Harry lifted Draco’s hips to meet his own and thrust forward. Draco arched his back and moaned loudly as Harry’s cock pushed deep inside him. Harry blinked, trying to clear the stars from his eyes, and gasped. Draco dug his nails into Harry’s sides and scratched the length of his back down to his arse. As Harry worked up a hard and fast pace inside Draco, he had to close his eyes to avoid coming too soon. The sight of Malfoy squirming with pleasure beneath him was almost too much. Draco reached out and snatched a handful of Harry’s hair to pull him closer and press their mouths together. Draco trailed his tongue over Harry’s mouth, before hungrily biting his lower lip. When Malfoy pulled away and looked at Harry, he could see he’d caused him, yet again, to bleed. It only excited him more. 

Harry grasped Draco’s cock in his hand and started stroking roughly, only producing more writhing and louder moans from under him. Harry finally opened his eyes to look at Malfoy, and he nearly lost his balance upon noticing Draco’s flushed cheeks and forehead that was covered in sweat.

~*~

Hermione looked at Ron, utterly puzzled. “Where do you suppose he is then? You don’t think he’s off Hogwarts grounds?”

Ron shook his head. “No, I doubt that. He could be in any number of places though. Remember, that map doesn’t show everything.”

Hermione’s eyes lit up. “Maybe he’s in the Room of Requirement!”

Ron raised an eyebrow at her. “But why would he be there? He wouldn’t sneak something like that and not tell us.”

Hermione crossed her arms. “I don’t know, Ron. Maybe he would…”

Ron opened his mouth to argue, and then sighed. “You’re right. He’s done it before, so I don’t know what would change that.”

Hermione grumbled, “Idiot…”

~*~

Harry pulled Draco’s legs over his shoulders and then leaned forward, planting his hands on the floor on either side of Draco’s body. Malfoy clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut, his hands clawing at Harry’s thighs. Harry was still stroking Draco, and knew he was getting close. Malfoy gasped for breath, groaning noisily and arching his back into Harry. Harry stroked once, twice, three more times before Draco writhed and twitched, crying out as he came all over Harry’s hand. Watching the pure ecstasy appear on Draco’s face was more than enough to bring Harry off, and he grit his teeth, trying to hold in the loud groan forcing its way from his mouth. He filled Malfoy with his come and collapsed on top of him.

Draco closed his eyes, panting into Harry’s ear, and stroked the boy’s sweaty black hair. He kept his legs spread and bent at the knees, unable to move them underneath Harry’s lifeless weight. 

~*~

Hermione glanced at the plastic blue watch around her left wrist and groaned. It was almost one-thirty in the morning. She looked over at Ron and realized he’d fallen asleep. She kicked one of his dangling feet and he jumped. 

“What is it?!” he yelled.

Hermione laughed. “Nothing, silly. You fell asleep. I think we should keep an eye on the map, see if Harry appears. How long is he usually gone for?”

Ron shrugged. “Depends, really. Sometimes an hour, sometimes three.”

Hermione raised her eyebrows. “And does he always look terrible when he gets back?”

Ron looked a little irritated. “Hermione, I don’t know! I’m not usually awake when he comes back!”

Hermione sighed. “Okay, okay. I just want to figure out what he’s doing. It’s frustrating.”

~*~

Harry stood up, tugging his trousers on and buttoning his shirt. He folded up his tie and tucked it into his pocket. He glanced over at Malfoy, who had already dressed and was standing by the door. His hair was sticking up in places and it made Harry smile. He made his way to the door and tried to flatten Draco’s hair. 

Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulders and slammed him into the door. He kissed him roughly, but slowly, drawing the softest moan from Harry’s throat. He wound their tongues together and then gradually pulled away. He just stared into Harry’s eyes, smirking, and then kissed him on the forehead. 

“See you tomorrow,” Draco whispered.

“Of course,” Harry murmured breathlessly. 

Draco slipped through the door and Harry let him get a few feet down the hallway before following him out. 

~*~

Hermione jumped out of the chair and whispered excitedly to Ron, “Ron! Look! Harry’s name just appeared on this floor! Which is also where…”

“…the Room of Requirement is!” Ron finished for her. Ron squinted and looked up at Hermione. “And Malfoy’s name appeared in the same place…”

Hermione creased her eyebrows. “He looks to be walking back to the Slytherin common room. And Harry’s coming straight here.” Her eyes widened in alarm. She pointed her wand at the map and said, “ _Mischief managed_!” The map was once again blank and Hermione snatched it up and slipped it in her robes. In that very moment, the door to the common room swung open. 

Harry halted to a stop upon noticing his friends awake and staring at him incredulously. 

Hermione stood swiftly. “Where have you been?” she demanded.

Harry’s cheeks burned in embarrassment and all he could say was, “Uhh.”

Ron stood next to Hermione and crossed his arms. “We know you were with Malfoy. We saw you both at the Room of Requirement.”

“And you look terrible!” Hermione looked Harry up and down, noting that his lip was bloody, his hair was more chaotic than usual, and his clothes were in disarray. “What happened, Harry?”

The concern in her voice relaxed Harry just a little. “I was umm…talking.”

“To Malfoy? It certainly doesn’t look like you were talking.” Ron waved his hand at Harry‘s state of untidiness.

“We, umm…got into a fight…?” Harry looked from Hermione to Ron and back again.

“Every night for the last two weeks? Ron’s told me you’ve been sneaking out at the same time and coming back hours later.” Hermione said.

Harry fidgeted with his hands and blushed again. “Well…you see…Malfoy and I…” He trailed off.

Ron’s eyes widened for a split second before he composed his face blankly. He sighed. “You know what? I don’t even care. If you’ve been meeting him every night at the same time to kick his arse…it‘s fine by me.”

Hermione shot a look at Ron. “What?”

Ron glanced back at her. “Look, Hermione, just drop it. Harry can do what he wants.” Ron walked over to Harry and grabbed him by the arm. “Come on, mate. It’s really late and we should sleep.”

Hermione just watched them go, her mouth agape.

When they got back to their room, they quietly tucked themselves into their respective beds. 

“Thanks…” Harry whispered into the darkness. 

“Don’t mention it,” Ron said sleepily. “By the way…you might want to look in a mirror before you come back to the common room next time. You look a right mess and you’re covered in blond hair.” He coughed quietly before continuing, “And you seem to have spilled some white stuff on your trousers.”

Harry’s eyes shot open and he felt the heat creep up his face. He was about to say something, but realized that Ron had already passed out and was now snoring loudly. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath to stop the laughter from bubbling to the surface. 

 

~End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons.


End file.
